


Change

by Yaoifangirl93



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cute, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, pregnant Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifangirl93/pseuds/Yaoifangirl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Hal are on a new undercover investigation in the laboratory of a big pharmaceutical company. They're not anticipating that the head of the company will use them as human guinea pigs for his perfidious experiment, that will have unforseen consequences for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Change

 

 

**This fanfiction is slightly related to my other story "Deeper feelings" you can read it if you want, but you don't need to. In this fanfiction Kai and Hal are together since a couple of months. This story contains Mpreg, please don't read if you don't like this! I hope you'll like this fanfiction, here's the first chapter, enjoy! :)**

 

Chapter 1

 

"Woah! Hal! Help me!", Kai shouted panicly, flailing his arms wildly, almost falling back. Hal hastily grabbed one arm of the brunette, but it was already too late. Kai lost his balance and landed on his butt.

 

"Jeez, Kai you klutz", the blond said with a smirk, outstretched his hand, helping his lover to stand up again. Kai picked himself up, dangerously wobbly on the ice skates and rubbed his aching bottom. He had falled multiple times already and was suddenly doubting if it had been such a good idea to go to the ice rink on their first date, but he had agreed for Hal's sake.

 

That the blond was mocking him everytime he falled wasn't making his mood and frustration better. Hal suddenly took his hands, driving backwarts and pulling the surprised Kai with him. "H...Hal", he protested faintly and tried not to loose balance again, clasping Hal's hands tightly. "Kai, relax" His tone was sligthly teasing, but had a loving undertone.

 

"You say that so easily!" They were sliding slowly over the ice, passing other couples, children, families and older people, ignoring the amused or wondered looks. "Good, just relax, don't be so tensed, bend your knees sligthly..." the brunette did how he was told, slowly relaxing his muscles, concentrating on Hal's face.

 

Hal smiled as he noticed Kai looking at him, amused by the reddened cheeks and the embarassment mirroring in his eyes. They drived silent for a few minutes, as Hal suddenly let go of Kai's hands. The brunette slided a few more centimeters foward, until he somehow managed to trip and searched for something to hold onto.

 

Unfortunetely he chose Hal for this, causing the blond to loose balance too and they both fell to the ground. Kai landed on top of Hal, his face only centimeters away from his partner's. They remaind unmoving for a few seconds, that seemed like an eternety, until Hal said lightly annoyed: "Please get off of me, you're heavy" Kai's cheeks would have made every tomato jealous, as he got up, managing to keep his balance and helped Hal to stood up. "I'm sorry Hal, did I hurt you?"

 

Hal rubbed his lightly aching shoulder, that had kissed the ground and shook his head. "Oh my, that was fast. You're even more clumsy on the ice than usual" Kai rolled his eyes, carefully making his way to the exit. "I have enough of ice skating" Hal followed his partner, looking at his watch. They had been here for two hours, he had to give Kai great credit for lasting so long, although he had fell dozen of times.

 

They left, heading to a café near the ice rink, their breath white in the cold winterair. "Let's drink something warm" "Good idea" Kai and Hal entered the café, warmth welcoming them. Taking off their scarfs, coats and gloves they sat down at one of the tables. Shortly after a waiter appeared and asked for their orders. Kai ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream, while Hal chose coffee.

 

"Hmm...that's good", Kai sighed after the first mouthful and Hal nodded agreeing. There's nothing like something warm on a cold winter day. Hal watched amused how Kai was eating the cream from the top of his chocolate. Sometimes Kai was behaving like a child, but that was just one aspect that Hal loved about him.

 

"I hope you're not too disappointed" Kai looked up at him, frowning. "Why should I be disappointed?", he asked wondering. "Because I dragged you to ice skating on our first date" "It's not important what we are doing, as long as we're spending time together. That makes me happy enough", the brunette said in a warm tone, a smile on his face.

 

Hal returned the smile, feeling really thankful and reliefed. "That's good to hear. I'm glad that you are enjoying our date. I do" Kai beamed at him, drinking his chocolate appreciatively. "Next time you decide what we'll be doing", Hal said with a smirk. Kai nodded, flushing lightly. Hal was curious with what the brunette would come up with...

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Kai sighed frustrated, tearing his hair. He just didn't understood! Why was it so difficult to perform this stupid experiment? Helpless he looked to the other side of the room, where Hal was working on an experiment too, but other than he, without any difficulty and with success. He sighed again. Chemistry has never been his strong subject. What had director Masataka been thinking sending him on a undercover investigation in the lab of a pharmaceutical company of all things?

 

Two weeks ago Masataka had told them that he had a job for them, a undercover investigation. Kai had been glad, as he had heard that, this way they could escape the tons of paperwork that was waiting for them. His joy had immediately disappeared as the director told them the details.

 

"A lab worker of a pharmaceutical company nearby, gave us a tip that illegal substances are produced there. He couldn't tell us any details, because he feared for his job, so you two will plant into the lab as trainees and canvass if it's true"

 

"But director Masataka, Mari is more suitable for this, she's a expert on drugs and she works in a lab! I'm totally unsuitable!", Kai had pleaded unhappy. "I'm sorry Kai, but Mari is ill, and her substitute has no experience in undercover investigations. So you'll have to go with Hal"

 

"I can't work at a laboratory, I'll mess everything up" "But Kai you are only a unexperienced trainee, no one will expect perfection from you" As he had realized that director Masataka wouldn't give in to his pleading, he had gave up and sighed. "Fine"

 

So now he was sitting in this lab, messing up experiments all the time, only waiting for the chef to thrush him. "Ishikawa- san. Be careful, you're doing it wrong" Akio Mirokami, a young man at the age of twenty five, with black hair and glasses, sat beside Kai, took over the experiment with experience, mixing the components easily.

 

Kai was watching him admirely, even more ashamed of his own disability. Mirokami seem to notice his dejection, because he laid his hand comradely on the brunette's shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly. "It'll be okay, don't worry. As I had been a trainee I had always broke test tubes and misplaced chemicals. It caused a good scolding everytime!"

 

Kai smiled weakly, he couldn't imagine a clumsy, absentminded Mirokami. "You're right, I shouldn't think about it so much" "Good. I'm going down to the stock" "Oh, I could go with you and help..." Mirokami shook his head, a bit too fast to Hal's liking. "You don't have to. I'll be fine on my own. Besides it's almost home time" The black-haired smiled and left the room.

 

Had he imagined it, or had there been a warning undertone in Mirokamis voice? That guy was giving him the creeps. The blond approached Kai and said: "We should keep an eye on him. I don't like it how he's stucking to you" "Hal, are you jealous?" Kai sounded kind of happy. "Of course not! As if this freak could contest you from me", the blond growled. "Hal!", the brunette rebuked him halfheartedly.

 

Hal grinned lightly, outstretched one hand and stroked Kai's cheek with the back of his hand, who was enjoying the touch with closed eyes. "I'm staying at your place tonight" Kai smiled happily and couldn't wait to get home...

 

_The next day_

 

"We haven't found any clues that illegal substances or drugs are produced here yet, but that Mirokami guy is suspicious. They have a stock that we're not allowed to enter, but that Mirokami is there irregular often and for hours. And the chef is barely showing up. I find that all very suspicious", Hal reported, looking around, if anybody was watching or eavesdroping him.

 

"Keep observing him and try to get in that stock somehow. Be carefull that nobody sees or suspects you" "We'll do. I'll call again if something new happens" "Take care of yourselfes!", Masataka said and hung up. Hal pocketed his mobile phone and returned to the lab, not noticing that he was observed.

 

**So that was the first chapter, I hope it was okay, I'm not good at writing undercover investigations. Leave a review if you like :) See you next chapter!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Chapter 2, yay! :)**

**Chapter 2**

 

It was evening, right before finishing time, when Kai and Hal took the opportunity to have a closer look at the storeroom. Kai lingered with an experiment, which wasn't that hard, because he had his problems dealing with it anyway. When Murokami offered his help, he refused.

“Thanks, but Makoto-kun can help me. Call it a day“, Kai said looking at Hal, who made an accordingly moody face.

“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then“, Murokami dissmissed, surpressing an diabolic grin. The experiment would start soon and he was anxious, to see it's outcome.

 

Kai and Hal waited an hour after Murokami left, before they set out for the storeroom. Luckily nobody came across, everyone has left and so they reached the main floor unseen. They halted and faced an inconspicuous door and after an inviting look, Hal pushed the handle down. To his surprise, the door opened easily, without any security or alarm system. Strange.

“Somethings off. We schould be careful“ Hal went ahead, Kai followed him with an anxious face into the dark room.

 

Hal switched the brought flash lamp on. The light beam illuminated the large cellar room, whose left side was used as a stock, long tables stood on the other side and on one of them was a shut off computer. Next to it a cage with labor rats, which cheeped, as they entered the room.

“You check the computer, while I take a look around and take some samples“, Hal whispered.

Kai sat at the table and switched the computer on, while Hal tried to took some samples of suspicious substances as unobtrusive as possible; he found nothing but ordinary chemicals. Damn, there must be something!

 

The informant spoke about strange red pills, that contained strictly secret ingredients, but the pills were nowhere to see. Had the colleague made a mistake?

Hal sighed frustrated. “Have you found something?“ Frowning he turned to the brunette, who typed at the keyboard., highly concentrated

“I'm trying to crack the password“, Kai explained quietly and sighed, when once again the message, to enter the right password, occured.

“Damn!“, Hal cursed angrily and started to pace up and down in worry.

 

Why'd it seem just like they had suspected Kai's and Hal's investigation and eliminated all suspicious evidences? This meant, they'd been found out.

“Shit! Kai, they fooled us! They know anything!“, Hal shouted furiously, when at this very moment a door opened and several figures appeared. Murokami, three musclemen and Prof. Masanobu encircled the two young men.

“Oh my, it took you a while to realize, that we already found you out. What a shame, right Mr. Matori?“, the Professor mocked in Hal's direction, who clenched his fists angrily, cursing his stupidity.

 

Kai's sudden scream caused Hal to spin around, seeing the furiosly struggling Kai got tied by one of the musclemen. This moment of distraction was fatal; right at this moment he felt a brutal hit at his head, making his vision blur. He heard Kai's horrified scream, before he blacked out.

 

Terrified Kai watched Hal collapsing, blood drpping on the ground.

“What will you do with us?“, he asked, gritting his teeth, still struggling against the strict grip of the men behind him.

Professor Masanobu looked at him with a ill glint in his eyes, giving Kai the creep.

“You'll see soon enough“

Kai puzzled over the meaning of these words, as a sharp smelling cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose.

 

He gasped for air, only inhaling the stinging smell. His sight blurred and the last thing he saw, was the other musclemen shouldering the blond. Then he passed out.

 

 

 

When Kai came to his senses, he laid on the floor, hands unbraced. He felt dizzy with an odd taste in his mouth. He got up and freezed, at the sight right before him. The labor was empty, up to the boards and tables and the Professor and his men were gone. Damn, they'd escaped with all evidences!

 

Hal! Abruptly the events came into his mind and he began to search the room panicked. Suddenly steps appeared behind him.

 

Frightened he spun around and moaned in relief, as he recognized Hal entering the room. Swaying he made his way to Kai, his face a grimace of pain. The brunette catched him, as his knees gave in and helped him lay down.

“Hal are you okay? Of cause not, you need an ambulence...“ Kai sobbed, pulled off his Undershirt ripped it into stripes and bandged Hal's head. The fabric got instantly red. Kai put his sweater back on pressing one hand against the wound, murmuring concerned. With the other hand, he gave Hal's cheek soft slaps, to keep the blond awake.

 

“Kai... are you okay?“, Hal asked, his face pain-twisted. He began to slide his hands over Kai's body, in search for wounds.

“I'm okay, they didn't harm me. Now let me call the ambulance!“

Kai's voice was full of determination and hastily he dialed the number of the hospital.

“Why did they spare you and left us here? That makes no sense!“

The blond turned his head and hissed , as a sharp pain ran through his head.

 

“Shit! They've taken everything and escaped!“

Kai had ended his call and looked around too, when he suddenly noticed a white piece of paper on one of the tables. He helped Hal to sit and leant him against a cupboard, before he went over and took the paper.

“What's written on it?“, Hal asked, while he fingered the bandage over the wound; the spot was wet of blood.

 

Kai stood there motionless, staring at the words, that seem to dance scornfully before his eyes.

_Take good care of the gift that I gave you. We'll see each other again, when the experiment succeeds._

Kai's hands began to shake and with wobbling knees he went over to Hal, who looked at him alarmed. Without a word the brunette gave him the note and the blond read it, frowning. His eyes widened and he looked up to Kai, clueless and with a scared expression.

“What does this mean?“, he asked toneless; he heard the hoot of the siren as if through thick mist.

 

“I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it“ Hal embraced the brunette until the arrival of the ambulence and police.

 

“Shit! Shit! They took us for idiots!“ Kajiyama cursed indignantly, banging his fist on Masatakas desk. Kai winced startled, hiding behind a grimly looking Hal. “They saw through us easily and cosed us along until we walked into their trap“ Masataka drumed his fingers angrily on the desk.

“I just wonder that they spared you two. Especially that note bothers me. It looks they're misused for an experiment, whatever this means“ The Director looked at the note darkly.

 

“The police is searching for Prof. Masanobu and his men, but they're smarter, than we thought“

“Hal, you stay at home and rest“, Masataka ordered strictly. The blond was about to protest, but Kai's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. They dismissed politely, Masataka wished Hal a quick recovery and they left the office.

 

“Let's go home“ Hal ran a hand over his face tiredly, still trying to catch up with the events of today.“But I'll drive!“, Kai insisted and Hal didn't argue. They drove to Hal's house, where they both went to sleep immediatly, exhausted from that totally gone wrong day.

 

 

 

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Constructive critisism would be very helpful and welcome! See you next chapter!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: This chapter contains lemon!)
> 
> Finally chapter 3! Excuse my bad english; I'm translating this fanfiction from german to english (which takes several hours everytime) XD and my grammar sucks. T_T Anyway, please enjoy :)

Chapter 3

 

The next day Hal woke up with a throbbing headache. Kai has already left for work, but not without leaving a note and breakfast for the blond. A smile appeared on his face, as he sat at the kitchen table and read the message. Take care, don't push yourself and rest. See you after work, love you, Kai. After breakfast he took a headache pill and laid down on the couch watching TV. Luckily he hadn't a concussion, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to watch TV or to read and then he would probably go insane out of boredom.

Hal was relieved as Kais returned in the evening. The brunette was not pleased seeing his partner standing in the kitchen and making dinner. "Hal! You're supposed to be resting!" "My head is okay. I just have a laceration", the blond responded, shrugging it off and greeting his lover with a deep, passionate kiss instead, that left the brunette gasping for air. "Hal! We can't, your injury!", Kai protested with reddened cheeks.

"I already said, that I'm okay. I want you now, I can hardly control myself", the blond whispered longingly and was about to entangle the younger into a kiss again, but was stopped by the other's hands, holding him at arms lenght. "What about dinner?", he asked. "We can eat it later, now what do you say?" "Alright, but only under the condition that I'll...be on top this time...You mustn't strain yourself" Kai's cheeks had turned even redder, while speaking, embarassment clearly written on his face. Hal stared at him for a second with wide eyes, before he gave a laugh und took the brunette's hand tenderly.

"It definetly has his benefits to be injured", he grinned. Kai gave his partner a chiding look, but the blond knew that it was only half-heatedly, so he cupped his lovers face in his hands and their lips met again. They kissed hungrily, their tongues dancing around each other, while they slowly made their way to the bedroom. Kai pushed Hal gently on the bed, kneeling between his legs, starting to undress the blond who was watching him with longing eyes. Once he was naked, the brunette also took off his clothes, throwing them to the floor impatiently.

Then he laid both hands on Hal's chest, feeling the warm, soft skin under his fingers, carressing it softly. He touched one of the pink nipples with his fingertip, moving it in slow circles. Hal moaned softly, closing his eyes, while shivers ran down his spine. Kai swallowed hard, feeling his own fast heartbeat and growing arousal. Encouraged by Hal's reaction , the brunette bend over and took the delicate nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it, causing the blond to gasp and moan laudly. "Ah...K...Kai...feels so good..." The younger continued to indulge the nipples, before he begann kissing his was down his lover's body, licking at the skin occasionaly.

As he reached the belly he stopped for a moment, watching his slightly shaking and flushed partner, before he encircled the base of his member with one hand and took the rest into his mouth. Hal moved his hips upwards unwillingly almost chocking Kai with his member causing him to retrace a bit. He waited for a moment, then he continued, now sucking and licking at the blond's member. With a loud pant Hal burried his fingers in the brunette's hair, shaking everytime the younger ran his tongue over the sensitive tip.

Slowly he opened his eyes; the sight of his lover giving him a blowjob, eyes clouded with desire and flushed cheeks send a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Meanwhile Kai was feeling his own painful erection and reached down to touch himself but was stopped by Hal who laid a hand on his arm. "I want to feel you... take the lube" The brunette did as he was told and watched as his lover slathered his member and fingers with the lube. He positioned himself over the blond's lap, letting out a gasp as he slowly eased one finger into him. The blond started stretching him carfully soon adding another finger, causing the brunette to whimper longingly. Kai's hand gave Hal's member a almost painfull squeeze as he let out a loud moan, spilling onto the older's stomach, shaking as he reached his climax.

Hal followed him soon after; their panting breaths filled the room. Eventuelly Hal rised a little and kissed the brunette passionately, while he gently started preparing his lover again. Kai panted  
lightly, rubbing his member yearningly against the older's abdomen. "Hal...I want you... now", he moaned pleadingly. The blond retrieved his fingers slowly, before laying his hands on his lovers hips and maneuvered him, as he lowered himself down on his member carefully. Kai gasped for air as pain shot through him and stopped immediately. "Are you okay? Shall we stop?"he heard Hal's worried question. He just shook his head and started moving again. Tardily the pain faded turning into pleasure, as he carefully took the blond into him.

The brunette waited until he got used to the feeling, before he raised his hips and lowered himself back down. He could hear Hal's breathless pant over his own cry of delight,as the blond's member hit that special spot that let him see stars. Trembling he quickened his pace, listening to the older's and his own sounds of pleasure. The blond then took his member and started to stimulate it. Kai's hips moved faster, Hal adjusted his strokes to the brunette's pace, thrusting his hips lightly in time with his lover's movements.

Kai pressed his face against Hal's shoulder, biting down on his lip to hold back the scream of delight as his sweet spot was touched again. "Haru!", he screamed, as he came a second time, trembling intensely. The blond let out a loud moan, as he followed soon after, digging his nails into his lover's back. Then they laid there panting heavely, Hal holding the brunette tigthly, feeling his fast heartbeat against his chest. "I love you", he muttered lovingly, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's head. Kai moved slightly, snuggeling closer to the older. "I love you too"

"Are you in pain?", Hal then asked sleepy. "No. How's your head?" "Good, and my body even better" "We forgot about dinner." Suddenly both of them started giggleling, until Kai raised with a regretful sigh; they're both moving apart. "Maybe we should first clean ourselfes and then I'll finish preparing dinner" "Let me help..." "No! You should stay in bed, just in case your head will start hurting" Kai dressed himself in his pyjama after they both cleaned themselfes with a washcloth and went to the kitchen.

Luckily they haven't left something cooking on the stove, otherwise the appartment would be on fire. It didn't took long until dinner was ready. They ate together in bed, to tired to go and sit at the table and went straight to sleep, the brunette's head resting on Hal's shoulder, who had laid an arm around his lover. Soon they both were fast asleep.

In the middle of the night Kai awoke to strong cramps in his abdomen. Turning on his back he surpressed a moan and laid his hands carefully on the hurting area. The cramps subsided for a moment, only to return the same painful way. He bit down on his bottom lip, to not make a sound and tried to keep his breath calm and steady. Coutiously he started massaging the cramped muscles, waiting uneasely for the pain to cease. Several minutes passed and the cramps persisted, making it hard for the brunette to stay still.

Sweat was running down his temples and he was wondering what was wrong with him. Had he ate something spoilt or worse was it maybe a appendictis? No, both weren't the case, he wasn't feeling sick and the pain wasn't getting stronger. Now Kai was thinking about waking Hal, but decided against it for the moment. Maybe a hot-water bottle would help. Slowly the brunette swayed his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. At least he tried to, but the movement only intensed the pain, causing him to fall back on the bed with with a groan. The decission not to wake Hal was now pointless because the blond had awoken. He stretched and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. "Kai? Is something wrong?"

Kai took a calming breath, trying to keep his voice steady while he answered. "I have strong cramps in my abdomen" He heard the blanket rustleling as Hal stood up and sat down by his side, examinating the pale, sweat-covered face and the pained expression of the brunette worringly. "Shall I drive you to the hospital?" "No, I don't want to go to the hospital. It isn't unbearable and the pain isn't getting stronger. I think some painkiller and a hot- water- bottle will help" "Are you sure?", the blond asked doubtfully, stroking his lover's back soothingly. Kai nodded and Hal stood up, waited a moment if his head would protest and left the room.

While he was gone Kai slowly laid back on the matress, just hoping that the painkillers would help. It seemed achingly slow to him until Hal returned with the requested things and a glass of water. Kai took the painkiller thanfully and placed the hot-water-bottle on his abdomen. Hal laid down beside him, resting on his side, watching him alerted. "It's okay. I'll be alright, go back to sleep", the brunette murmured, smiling reassuringly. "But if it's getting worse I'll take you to the hospital" "Okay, and now go back to sleep" "I'll wait until you're aslepp, just to be sure", the blond decided and Kai only sighed at this. The light was switched off and the're both were lying wide awake in the dark, both waiting for the painkillers to work. They did and shortly after, the brunette was fast asleep. Hal then reassured, joined his lover and went to sleep.  
The next day Kai was a lot better, the cramps had stopped and he wasn't feeling sick, whereby his abdomen was still a bit tense, but it wasn't bad. Relieved that he hadn't to go to the hospital, he ate breakfast with Hal and they went to work together.

So, how was it? Please let me know! See you in the next chapter :) Yaoifangirl93


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy!**

 

Chapter 4

 

"The police found him this morning", Kajiyama said as Hal stood beside him, regarding the corpse that laid in front of them. The man's lacerated eyes stared into nowhere glassily. Blood stucked on his severed throat and ripped top. There were bruises and a knife wound on his chest. The cold november air war filled with the smell of blood and decay.

 

Hal watched a forensic scientist taking fotos of the dead man, while forensic people searched for usable traces. "The medical examiner should be here any minute" The blond nodded and scanned the corpse for sights of drug use, as Kai approached behind him. He was just about to say something, as he saw the dead body. The strong smell of blood hit his nose.

 

The brunette turned, ghostly pale, suddenly feeling incredibly sick. He covered his mouth with one hand and ran away quickly. Shortly after fierce gagging sounds resonated. Hal and Kajiyama exchanged a worried look, before the blond went after his partner. He found him kneeling in the snow in front of a tree, not far away from the source of the corpse, his body shaking from retches and coughs. Hal stepped behind him and rubbed his back comfortingly. After Kai had finished, he remained in his knees, panting heavily, his breath clearly visible in the cold air. "Can you stand up? You shouldn't be kneeling in the snow", the blond said worried and helped his parnter to rebound. The brunette swayed, stumbled to the side as sudden dizziness overtook him. Hal grabbed his arm quickly to steady him, the worry now clearly written on his face. Kai took a few deep breaths and the dizziness was starting to subside. "Are you alright now?", Hal wanted to know, while the brunette was rubbing his roiled stomach.

 

"I'm still feeling sick" "I'll tell Kajiyama that you're not feeling good. Get into the car, I'm driving you home" Kai didn't protest and did as he was told, while his partner was informing the chief. He sat down at the passenger seat, closing his eyes and wishing for his stomach to calm down. Soon Hal returned, sat down on the driver seat and handed the younger a thermos bottle. The brunette took it thankfully and slowly drank a cup of the hot tea, which helped his stomach a bit.

 

"Thank you", he said with a small smile, giving the bottle back to Hal, who only nodded and started the car. During the ride both of them stayed quiet; Kai concentrated strongly in order to not vomit into the car, since the movements weren't helping his sickness at all. He somehow managed not to throw up and was very relieved as they finally reached his home. Once there Hal steered the brunette in the bed, made him a cup of camomile tea and gave him a goodbye kiss on the forehead.

 

Kai smiled with red cheeks and squeezed the blond's hand in return. "I'm staying with you tonight. Call me if something happens, okay?" He nodded and pulled the blanket to his chin. Hal hesitated, to leave him alone, but he had to go back to work. "Now go already, I'll be fine" The blond nodded before he finally left.

 

After Hal was gone Kai tried to sleep a bit but the burning nausea didn't let him. Taking slow breaths he turned on his back feeling the queasiness only getting worse. Suddenly he felt bile rising his throat. The brunette barely made it to the bathroom where he vomited again fiercly. When it stopped, Kai waited for a moment before he stood up, brushed his teeth and dragged himself back to bed. He curled into himself squeezing his eyes shut. He thought that seeing and smelling the corpse caused his sickness, but now he wasn't believing that anymore.

Maybe it was the flu or a gastroenteritis. _I hate being sick!_ Sighing the brunette waited if his stomach would revolt once more, but it didn't. Slightly relieved he relaxed and finally fell asleep.

 

When Hal returned in the evening, he found Kai sitting at the table eating his third package of instant noodles. "Oh Hal, sorry that I haven't waited for you but I was so hungry..." Hal hung up his coat and scarf on the wardrobe before returning to the brunette who was looking at him apologetically. _He looks a lot better than this morning_ , he thought reliefed. "No problem, I'm just glad that you're feeling better", he declined, wondering a bit at the unusual amount of food that Kai wasn't eating normally, but then he waived it off. To tired to cook, he also made himself a instant meal, sitting beside his partner, who has almost finished his meal.

 

"The corpse which was found this morning turned out to be our informant from the pharmaceutic case." Kai almost dropped his chopsticks out of surprise, now paying full attention. "We didn't know when he was killed yet and who did it, but I have the feeling that this Professor Masanobu and his man are behind this. They must have realized that our informant gave them away and decided to silence him forever, before he could collect any evidence. But I'm still wondering what they were hiding and what all of this has to do with this 'experiment'? Anyway, we should be wary until they're arrested"

 

Kai stopped eating, lowering his chopsticks thoughtfully. Then he shook his head sighing helplessly, "I'm afraid I don't know what's their plan either , but I have a bad feeling about this" Then he yawned, suddenly feeling really sleepy. "Sorry Hal, I'm a bit tired although I slept most of the day", the brunette muttered embarrassed.

"There's nothing you've to apologize for. I'm also sleepy. Let's finish and go to bed."

After they had cleared the table and changed into their sleeping clothes they were now laying in bed, snuggled close to each other. "So you're feeling good again? No nausea or stomach ache?", Hal assured, stroking Kai's hair lazily. "Hmm...I'm okay now, so stop worrying and let me sleep" Hal only chuckled at that.

 

 

 

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short >_< I hope you liked it? I would love to know what you think about this story and my writing so don't be shy leaving a review! Thank you for reading, and see you next chapter! :)**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back with chapter 5. Please enjoy!** _

_

Chapter 5

_

 

Kai awoke even before the alarm rang. He was still wondering what had roused him, as intense nausea gripped him and his stomach tensed up. He leapt, rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time, before he vomited loudly. The brunette clutched onto the toilet bowl, as acrid bile soared up his throat and his insides cramped. Even as his stomach was empty his body was still shaken by retchig. 

Hal, who was jolted as Kai literally jumped out of bed, kneeled behind his lover and rubbed his back soothingly, waiting concerned for the attack to end. After it finally was over Kai remained on the floor exhausted, still clutching the toilet bowl, wanting to cry. He hated being sick and this almost permanent nausea. When the brunette rose, he had to hold onto the sink for a few moments, as the room began spinning. Hal offered his arm to steady his partner. Kai just shook his head, smiling a bit, to signal him that he was okay. They both knew it was a lie. "It seems you're getting sick", the blond finally said, sounding worried. 

"I'm not sick, my stomach is just a bit sensitive, that's all", the brunette declined, drying his hands and shrugged. Hal examined him doubtfully. "Yes, but it's happened for the second time already. I think you should go see a doctor" "The smell of blood and the corpse the other day had made me sick and now my stomach was just a bit upset. You're exaggerating. That will not prevent me from going to work." 

"Please, Hal!", the brunette added as the blond looked at him skeptically. Hal sighed in defeat; it was just before the weekend, then the brunette could still rest. "Okay, but when it gets worse promise me you go see the doctor" Kai rolled his eyes at that and walked past his partner, who followed him frowning. "You have to take your health more seriously!""Hal, please, can we change the subject?" After that they didn't speak much, while getting ready for work, the atmosphere between them slightly tensed. 

An hour later they arrived at the Narcotics Control Department and immediatly started working, without spoken a word since they left the house. Kajiyama and Hiki exchanged a surprised look, wondering about the clearly noticable tension between the two young men. Not much time had passed as Kai's concentration began to subside. He felt tired and sluggish at once, the letter's becoming blurred before his eyes. His head felt as if wrapped in cotton whool and his eyelids grew heavy. Hal looked up, when the brunette rose from his seat and left the room, following him with his eyes.   
At the restroom Kai splashed water onto his face, trying to shake off the tiredness. He scrutinized his reflection in the mirror, frowning at the unusual pale skin, the dull and tired eyes and the shadows that were showing under them. I look terrible. Why am I so tired anyway? I slept well the last few nights!, he thought while drying his hands and face. Maybe coffee will help. On his way back to the office the brunette fetched a coffee from the vending machine. He opened the can and took a big gulp. 

He almost spit it out, when the taste reached his tongue, making him feel sick. Kai forced himself to swallow anyway, but regretted it immediatly, as the nausea only worsened. He ran back to the restroom, flung open one of the stalls doors and bend over the toilet, retching, but nothing came up. He only ate a few rice crackers for breakfast so his stomach was practically empty. Even after he rinsed his mouth the aftertaste of the coffee still lingered making him feel queasy. This gonna be a long day. 

Hal was staring at the door, wondering what was taking the brunette so long. He just thought about searching for him, when the door opened and the brunette entered the room. The blond startled a bit as he noticed how pale his lover was and gave him a questioning look, trying to hide his concern. Kai's irritated regard signalized him not to ask. Hal remained silent, but decided to talk about this later. 

Kai sat back at his desk and tried to distract himself from the nausea with work. It helped a little, but at the same time made the tiredness come back. The brunette couldn't understand a word he was reading; no matter how many times he read over the file, the meaning of the words didn't reach him. His eyes fell close repeatedly, his head slumping forward. "Kai!", Masatakas sharp voice suddenly snapped him out of his doze. Blinking he turned to the Director who examinated him, his brows furrowed. "Go outside and get some fresh air before you fall asleep at me. I can't tolerate such a thing during work" 

"Yes, Sir", the brunette replied, cheeks red from ebarassment and hurried to leave the room. There was a moment of silence, before Kajiyama turned to Hal, noticing the blond's tension. "Hal, can I talk to you for a moment?" The blond nodded, following the chief to a quiet corner where they would be undisturbed. He waited silently for the Chief to speak. "What's wrong with Kai? He seems anything but healthy and he almost fell asleep. Did he has trouble sleeping at night? And you two seem to avoid each other. Is everything alright?" "I'm not at his place every night, but when, he sleeps through. He has stomach problems lately. "You should go to a doctor with him", Kajiyama advised,with worry in his voice

"That's what I'm telling him the whole time, but he insists that he's okay. This morning we had an argument and haven't spoke a word to each other since then", the blond sighed helplessly, running his hands through his hair. "I should talk to him, maybe he'll listen to me" Hal nodded, with a expression of gratitude in his eyes. Shortly after Kai returned, with reddened cheeks and slightly out of breath. "Kai? Can I have a word with you?" "Of course?", the brunette responded, apprehending the chief to scold him for what happened before. 

Kajiyama beconed the young man over to him, taking him aside. "Are you more alert now?" "Yes, I'm sorry for almost falling asleep at work, it won't happen again", the young man apologized hastily and bowed. "It's okay. I'm just concerned about your health and so is Hal" Kai looked at him, as if this was totally new to him. When its about himself he's pretty masochistic sometimes, the Chief thought. 

"Kai! I'm serious. Do you want to worry Hal even more? Is that what you do to a person you love?" The brunette felt guilt rise and he looked at the floor, ashamed, shaking his head ruefully. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow, I promise" "That's good to hear, but you should apologize to Hal directly", Kaijiyama said, reliefed that the boy had come to his senses. "You're right", Kai agreed quietly and returned to his desk. The Chief gave Hal a reassuring nod and a smile. Hal's shoulders sank down with relief. 

"What was the matter today?", Hal asked, shot the brunette beside him a short glance, before fixing his eyes on the road again. Kai felt himself getting irritated and he gritted his teeth, to not snap at the blond. "I don't know! I've been so tired, although I sleep good at night and maybe it was a bad idea to drink coffee whit a sensitive stomach..." "Why haven't you said anything if you were feeling sick? I could have drove you home..." "Oh please, I'm sick of people asking me if I'm okay, my stomach is just upset for god's sake! So stop handling me with kid gloves!", he hissed angrily at the end of his patience, his promise to apologize to the blond forgotten. 

Hal gripped the steering wheel harder, pressing his lips together tightly. "I'm your partner. Am I not allowed to be concerned about you? Wouldn't you be the same if it was me who is sick? I feel so helpless when you're not feeling well and I can do nothing to help you. Do you not understand that?" Kai closed his eyes, feeling the guilt sting his heart once more. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not acting like myself lately. "I'm sorry...I didn't meant to snap at you...it's just've been a long day", he sighed tiredly and laid his hand on his lover's knee forgivingly.

The blond smiled, took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on the brunette's. "It's okay. Everybody has a bad day sometimes, expecially if you're sick." "Still, I shouldn't wreak my anger on you. I know that you just care for me and I'm thankfull for that" "It's okay", Hal said understandingly. They fell silent again. The tiredness he had fought the whole day finally overwhelmed Kai and he gave in. Soon he was fast asleep, snoring softly, causing Hal to chuckle. 

 

Panting Kai laid his head on his arm that was resting on the toilet seat and cursed internaly. After he had visited the doctor two days ago he had thought that the medication he prescribed him would help his stomach but it didn't and he had thrown up the past two days too. Besides he was feeling a tug in his abdomen and back that was unsettling him. But he hadn't told Hal about it. "What the hell did this doctor prescribe you? It's not working at all, to the contrary!", he heard Hal grumble from the bedroom. 

With a small groan Kai pushed himself up and wanted to go to the bedroom, when the room suddenly started swaying dangerously. He hastily clung onto the sink to not loose balance. Meanwhile the room was spinning fiercly; his legs were shaking and he felt a wave of weakness wash over him. He opened his mouth to call the blond, trying to bring his legs to move forward, but his body didn't listen. Black dots begann dancing before his eyes while he desperately tried to alarm his lover. "Hal...", the brunette said weakly, his heart stumbling with fear. The blood rushed inside his head, his focus turning black at the rims. He heard Hal's voice faintly in the distance.

Come on, move!, Kai screamed at his legs, dragging himself one step forward, letting go of the sink. Another one... The room tilt to the side, his legs gave out on him and darkness surrounded him before he even touched the ground. 

Hal was rummaging through his sports bag, searching for something to wear, while he was annoyed at the doctor and that stupid indigestion which was chasing his lover so persistently. Kai had vomited again just now, therefore the medication was entirely ineffective. "What the hell did this doctor prescribed you? It's not working at all, to the contrary!", he called in the direction of the bathroom, without getting a response. He's probably recovering. He let out a resigned sigh, pulling on a pullover over his shirt. "We should change the doctor", the blond mumbled to himself and stood up. "Kai, come and go to bed, you can't stay there forever!" Still no response. Frowning Hal started to walk to the bathroom as he suddenly heard a dull thud. His hackels raised, as an uneasy feeling gripped him. He was in front of the bathroom with three big steps and flung the ajar door open. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw his lover lying unconciously on the ground. "Kai! Hey!" The blond fell to his knees and gave him claps on his cheeks, trying to wake him. Nothing. Fear spreaded through him, causing his heart to hammer panicly in his chest. 

Pull yourself together! He lifted Kai into his arms, carried him to the bedroom where he carefully laid him down in the bed, before dressing them both fully with lightning speed. Then he rushed to the car, his still unconcious lover in his arms. After he had laid the brunette on the backseat, he rushed to the hospital, almost crazy with fear. 

 

_**Phew, I made it! And it only took me two days! T_T Translating sucks, haha. I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review to show me if my hard work is worth it! See you, and thanks for reading!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with chapter 6, probably the longest one so far. Please enjoy!

 

Chapter 6

 

After they'd arrived at the hospital Hal hurried up to the emergency room, out of breath from carrying the still unconcious Kai and running all the way from the parking here. The nurse at the registration reacted immediatly, asking him what had happened, leading him to a room with beds.

The blond laid his lover down on one of them, while answering the questions she was asking and filled out some registration papers. Then the nurse contacted a doctor which came shortly after. He was a brown haired men in his mid thirties and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Asagi. What exactly happened? ", he asked before examinating the brunette.

"He had problems with his stomach lately and today he suddenly fainted after vomiting again"

"Since when does he have this symptoms? Has he other symptoms besides throwing up?"

"It started two weeks ago when he one night had abdominal cramps and lately he feels really tired, has dizzy spells and his appetite is inconsistent", Hal answered, watching as the doctor calmly liftet Kai's sweater and started palpate his abdomen.

Suddenly his thoughtfull expression changed into a frown. Hal became nervous and was seized with fear.  "What's wrong with him? Is it not just a simple gastroenteritis or something like that?"

"I have a suspicion but I'll have to undertake more precise tests to be sure. And I have to consult a colleague. Please wait at the waiting area until the tests are done."

The blond was about to protest, but sighed then and decided to let the doctor do his work. He took a seat in the waiting area and waited inpatiently. Time passed by slowly, his concern only grew while he was hoping that it was nothing serious.

What if it was a tumor? He quickly prevented this terryfing thought convincing himself that everything would be okay.

He must have falken asleep, because the next thing he knew, was that a hand on his shoulder was shaking him gently.

"Kurabayashi-san, wake up." Hal was wide awake immediatly, looking at the person in front of him. A young women with black curls and warm brown eyes smiled friendly at him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sunada Miho and I'm a gynecologist, I was consulted by Dr. Asagi. Nice to meet you."

The blond just blinked at her confused, wondering if she was mistaking him for someone else.

"Eto-san is sleeping right now and you can visit him soon, but I would like to have a word about his condition with you first. Let's go to my office, shall we?"

He rose from his seat, entirely worried and confused now. He followed Dr. Sunada to a small, but friendly furnished office. She motioned him to sit down in front of her dark colored desk, that was decorated with flowers and family pictures. After she had sat down opposite him, she began to speak.

"Kurabayashi-san, what is your relationship with Eto-san?"

He had no idea what this had to do with his partners condition but he answered nethertheless.

"We're a couple." She nodded as if she'd expected that answer, totally unaffected.  "Your lover had shown signs of dehydration and exhaustion. My colleauge told me he had been throwing up for the past week and had also suffered abdominal pain as well as fatigue. Anything else?"

"His appetite was wariying strangely", the blond answered, slowly but surely growing impatient.

He wanted to know what was wrong with Kai already.  "Alright Kurabayashi-san, I already know what is cousing all of Eto-san's symptoms. Take a look at this."

He bended forward slightly to look at the picture that Dr. Sunada put on the desk in front of him.

"It seems you're gonna be a father. Your partner is two weeks pregnant." Hal was staring at the ultrasound picture blankly, unbelievingly, while his brain was struggeling to understand what Dr. Sunada had just told him.

She gave him a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

"I know this must be hard to believe, but the evidence is right in front of you and the result of the blood test is unmistakable."

Hal kept looking at the picture although nothing much could be seen besides a small black dot in a sea of grey.

_ A child, this is our child.  _ The thought kept running through his head, macking him feel entirely lost and petrified. 

"How's that even possible?! That's insane! Kai can't be pregnant! Is that some kind of sick prank?" the blond shouted exasperated as he sprang up from his seat, toring his hair. Dr. Sunada gave him a understanding smile.

"I understand your feelings; I couldn't believe it either, but it's the truth. Besides this is not the first case of male pregnancy, though their circumstances were different than in this case. We think some sort of mutation caused the grow of a womb in Eto-san's abdomen, that is capable of carrying a child. The reason of the mutation we don't know. We can't invastigate this until the baby is born. But one thing is certain: This is a high risk pregancy", the young women explained calmly and sighed. Hal looked at her alarmed.

"What do you mean?"

"A normal pregnancy can be high risked already but a male pregnancy is even more risky, because the male body isn't made to bear children. It is a great strain to the body."

Hal swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling tight. "Does that mean it can cause harm to Kai or the baby?"

The gynecologist nodded, sighing again.  "I'm afraid that's always a possibility, but I will do anything in my might to keep Eto-san and the baby save. That I can promise you."

The determination in her eyes and voice calmed the blond somewhat and he took a deep breath.

"I want to see Kai ", he said after a moment of silence.  "Alright. I'll give you some time to talk about the situation. Call me if you're ready to discuss the futher procedure."

 

She led him to the room where Kai was resting, gave him a encouraging smile and left him alone. Hal stood there in front of the closed door, staring at the ultrasound picture in his hand until he pulled himself together and entered the room.

The light was dim, the pale light of the wintersun illuminating the room only slightly, but it was enough for Hal to see the bed and the shape of his sleeping lover under the blanket.

He pulled a chair near the bed quietly, sat down and looked at the relaxed face of the brunette. On the one side he was glad,that his partners condition wasn't life threatening but on the other hand he didn't know what to think of the pregnancy.

The thought of starting a family had never crossed his mind until today, he had only just gotten used to the fact that he was in a relationship with a male and now he had learned that he and his partner were going to have a baby. But even if the possibility of the risks and loosing the child was terrifying, he was also feeling a trace of happiness and exitement. Kai was good with children and loved them, so he would be a good father.

Hal wasn't so sure about himself. But if Kai wanted to have the baby, he would accept it and support his partner as best as he could. After all he was also the father of the baby and he wouldn't run from his responsibility.

The blond took Kai's hand into his, holding it tenderly, waiting for his beloved to wake up.

 

The first thing he noticed when he came to his senses was him lying in a bed, with a kinda heavy body, his stomach painfully empty. He felt warm hands holding his own. _Hal_ , he thought dizzily and opened his eyes. The light in the unfamiliar room was dim and he noticed beeing attached to an IV- drip. Kai blinked, turning his gaze to Hal, to see the blond's face soften in relief and into a gentle smile.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

Kai returned the smile with a weaker one and gave Hal's hand a squeeze.

"My body's kind of heavy and I'm feeling a bit giddy."

He took a look around and asked quietly:

"I guess I'm in the hospital?"

The blond nodded with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble. Do you already know what's wrong with me? I just remember that I'd vomited and fainted."

Hal's hold at his hand increased, making his partner's tension clear and the fact that he avoided his gaze, made Kai panic. His heartbeat quickened, while his lover kept silent, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Hal, what's wrong with me? Is it something serious or...live threatening? ", the brunette urged, sitting up quickly, his voice shaking. Finally his lover raised his gaze and put both hands calmingly on his shoulder's.

Hal took a deep breath, steadying himself, before he slowly shook his head.

"It's not an illness or desease... but your condition is still serious."

The younger man swallowed nervously, looking uncomprehendingly, as a ultrasound picture was put on the blanket before him.

"What's... this... why are you showing me this?! Do you have an affair with a women and inpregnated her?!"

He clawed his fingers ino Hal's pullover, with a pained expression and teary eyes.

"No! I would never do such a disgusting thing to you! I love you with my whole heart. You are pregnant, this is our child. We're gonna be fathers."

Kai's face was pale of blunt shock, with wide eyes he stared at his lover's face, while the thought's in his head ran wild.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure your head is fully healed? That's just ridiculous! I can't get pregnant, I'm a man after all!"

Kai fell silent as Hal's face was streaked with pain. The blond shook his head and said:

"I can hardly believe it myself, but it's true; you're pregnant with our child..."

Kai's frame begun shaking.

"No! It can't be true! I'm just a normal male, not a freak!", he shouted almost hysterically and burst out into sobs.

"It's okay, there's nothing wrong with you. You're just in a special situation. But I'll love you and our baby regardless what'll happen."

Hal leaned towards the bruenette and stroked his back soothingly.

"I'm here for you. I'll always be."

Slowly Kai calmed down, snuggling close to his partner and burying his face at the blond's shoulder.

"What should we do?", he muttered quietly with a dull and quiet voice.

"How could everything change in such a short time?"

"It's your body you'll have to carry the baby and give birth to it... so it's your decision alone, if you want to keep it, or not. But you should know, that whatever decision you make, I will support you, no matter what. Besides you should know that a male pregnancy is highly risky..."

 

"So we're gonna lose the baby?", Kai interrupted him worringly, his gaze plastered on the ultrasound picture, where only a black dot could be seen.

"There's the possibility, but Dr. Sunada promised to do everything to avoid this."

Kai had to admit that he didn't liked the thought of loosing this child a bit and it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. A miracle or whatever gave them this chance so it would be cruel and stupid to take this little life away, just out of egoism. He would lie if he'd say that the thought of the strange changes his body would experience didn't scare him. But for the sake of their child and with Hal's support, he was willing to endure everything whatever would come out of it.

Hal waited patiently for a response, continuing to stroke the bruenette's back, resting his chin on top of the young man's head. Finally Kai arranged his thought's and responded:

"I think I want to have the child, but I'd like to talk to Dr. Sunada about everything first."

A warm smile appeared on the blond's face and he nodded aggreeingly.

"Alright."

He pressed the call button next to the bed. When the nurse came into the room, Hal asked her to get Dr. Sunada. The nurse bowed and left the room. Both men waited patiently, not saying much, until finally someone knocked on the door. A second later Dr. Sunada entered the room, a smile formed on her lips, as she saw her patient awake.

"Good afternoon Eto-san. I see your awake now. I'm Sunada Miho and I was entrusted with your care."

"Eto Kai, nice to meet you. Please take care of us ", Kai responded and bowed slightly. Hal did so too.

"Eto-san, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still feeling a little tired, but better as before."

"I'm pleased to hear that. You've collapsed because of dehydration and fatigue. We carried out an ultrasound as well as a blood test and so we found out about your pregnancy. Kurobayash-san surely has told you about your condition, which must be absolutely surprising for you. To be honest, I also was very surprised. Nonetheless I will take good care of you."

The lady-doctor smiled friendly, then she said with a serious expression:

"Have you already made a decision about the baby? As a gynecologist I'm in principle against abortion, but it's up to you. I will not interfere."

Kai exchanged a look with Hal, before asking hesistantly:

"Is the baby alrigh?"

The doctor seemed pleased about his concern and answered him with a warm gleam in her eyes.

"Eyerything's as it should be, though it's a male pregnancy."

Kai nodded slowly, looking at the black and white picture. At the thought of this little dot soon growing into a little, human beeing, he felt a warm prickle in his stomach and rested his hand on his belly.  _Our Child_ ...

He turned his head to face Hal and the doctor, certainty in his eyes.

"I want to keep the baby and raise it together with Hal", he said lovingly and looked at his lover, who had a happy smile on his face; his honeybrown eyes gleaming with proud and joy.

"Then, congratulations Eto-san, Kurabayashi-san."

Dr. Sunada bowed, then she rose again.

"But it's a long way, until the baby is born. Just to be sure, Eto-san and the baby are okay, we'll do a ultrasound as well as a blood test every two weeks. Additionally I'll prescribe you some hormones and vitamins, which you have to take daily, Eto-san. They're importantfor the baby's healthy growth. You also must observe your nutrition, make sure to get enough sleep and avoid any kind of strenuous activity. The further the pregnancy progresses the more you have to mind your health and body."

The bruenette nodded at her instructions.

"Since your body is not designed to carry a child the pregnancy will be even more burdening than a normal one. Concerning the fatigue and morning sickness: Drink camomile and raspberry tea and eat a peace of bread before you get up, even if it's dificult. Take a nap, if you get tired."

Dr. Sunada paused and noted something on her clipboard, then she looked at both men again.

"Besides, what are you doing for a living?"

Kai and Hal exchanged a short glance, before Hal answered the question.

"We're Matori at the Narcotics Control Department."

Dr. Sunada raised an eyebrow in surprise, but said nothing at that.

"No risky or straining work, so you'll have to do office work for the next months."

Kai's horified expression made her chuckle and Hal was hiding a smirk behind his hand. Kai shot a annoyed glance at him and pushed him in the ribs. Hal caughed and Dr. Sawada cleared her throat.

"Do you have any questions, gentlemen?", she wanted to know, while she checked the IV-drip.

" Is there anything I can do to relieve the effects of the pregnancy? " , the blond asked in a calm tone. 

Dr. Sunada gave him a reassuring nodd.

"It would be of great help for Eto-san if you'll stay by his side, support him and take as much work and stress as possible from him. Be just there for him and the baby; that's the best you can do."

"I will", Hal promised seriously, placing a soft kiss on the back of Kai's hand. The bruenette turned as red as a tomato and mumbled something under his breath. The doctor giggled amused.

"Here are some info brochures and recipes that are good for expecting people. I also give you my visity card; you can call me anytime. We'll see each other in two weeks then."

She bowed and was about to leave, as Hal stopped her.

"Dr. Sunada can we count on you to not let this pregnancy come to the public?"

"Don't worry, my team and I as well as my colleagues will keep quiet about it. Moreover I'm subjected to the legal requirement to respect patient confidentiality", she assured them.

"Thank you", the blond stood up and bowed politetly. "No need to thank me, I've only done my job."

She turned to Kai.

"You should rest, we will keep you for the night for observation. You can return home tomorrow. Take care of the baby and your partner", she said with a wink. The brunette blushed again, nodding embarrassed.

 

Dr. Sunada left, leaving the two alone again. Kai's fingers were playing with the blanket nervously, while he was eying his partner. He looked very thoughtfull and a terrible thought crossed his mind: What if Hal only had accepted the child because of him, not because he want it himself? After all it was a completely unexpected change of things and it hadn't even crossed his mind to ask the blond if he really was okay with his decission.

"H...hal...I'm sorry...I...", he stammered, his voice shaking, digging his fingers into the blanket.

Hal's eyes shot up from the info leavlet he was reading, listening to the brunettes words unbelievingly.

"I'm causing nothing but trouble to you and now I'm even burdening you with a child. I understand that you only accept it because of me..."

He winced surprised as the blond hugged him, pressing him gently to his body.

"What nonesense are you talking about? Neither you or the baby are a burden to me. It's a gift and you, the person I love, is giving it to me. How could I not be happy?"

Hal's voice was full of emotion and a bit cracked. Kai put his arms around the blond and burried his face on his shoulder. The tension left him, relief flooding him like a warm flow and he suddenly felt very happy.

"You're really accepting my pregnancy and the baby?"

Hal freed himself from the embrace, looked at the brunette lovingly, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Of course, you fool. I will protect you and our child with my life."

The brunette was speechless from this devoted words. He felt loved and save and thought that he could make it through everything as long as the blond was by his side.

 

"Thank you", he wispered moved, embracing his lover again tightly, who laughed softly, placing a tender kiss onto the brown hair. A knock sounded, causing the two of them to part.

"Eto-san, I'm bringing your lunch", the nurse that was entering the room said, bowing greetingly. She put the tray onto the little table, checked the IV drip, asking him how he was feeling. After she had made sure that the patient was okay, she left.

The smell of the food let Kai realise how hungry he was and as if on cue his stomach growled loudly. Hal laughed, while the brunette gave his partner an slightly insulted look. "I can't help it that I'm hungry, since I barely could keep anything down."

"I know that, but you're just adorable",the blond said with a grin. "Oh shut up", the younger responded, but only halfheartedly, picking up his chopsticks, already starting to eat. The grin still remained on Hal's face, causing the brunette to roll his eyes.

Kai polished his lunch off in no time and leaned back with a satisfied sigh. "Feeling better?", Hal asked to which he gave a nod. They remained silent for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts, until the brunette sighed heavely, looking all but happy.

"Now that we know about the baby we'll have to tell my parents and Hiki about it. God, how do I shall explain this to them?" He buried his face in his hands, his shoulders slumped.

Hal laid a hand on the others head, stroking it comfortingly. "It'll be alright, your parents might be shoked and confused at first but they will except the baby, I'm shure of it. As to Masataka:He'll just have to accept it. It's not like he can do something about it. I'm by your side and will help you, so don't worry too much, okay?"

A bit reassured the brunette raised his head, a lightly shaky smile on his face, but his eyes held love and grattitude. "Thank you, you're the best." "You're very precious to me and I love you“, the blond said warmly, before leaning in to kiss the brunette passionatly.

Kai returned the kiss just as hungry, yet shoved the older away after a few moments. "Hal! We are in a hospital!", he blurted out, slightly out of breath, blushing furriously. He looked around as if someone could see them.

"Relax, it was just a kiss", the blond smirked not even a bit embarrassed. Kai just shook his head at him, mumbling "You're just incorrible", his words followed by a yawn.

"Seems like someones sleepy." "But I already slept before", the brunette protested, stiffling another yawn.

"It's okay, go to sleep. I've planned to fetch some clothes and other things for you anyway. When you awake I most likely be back again." Kai then no longer insisted, the emotional rollercoaster that he had gone through taking it's toll.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep moments later.

 

As Kai woke again the blond was already back; a bag laying on the foot of the bed. "Hey, sleepyhead", Hal teased lovingly, as the brunette sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, noticing that the IV drip was gone. "I brought you your pyjama as well as some toilettries and a change of clothes. Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

The younger nodded, already getting out of bed slowly. Hal stood beside him, ready to catch him should he stumble or fall, but besides a faint dizziness and slightly heavy limbs he was feeling alright.

He grabbed the clothes as well as the toilettries and a towel and left for the bathroom.

Hal followed him, making shure that the brunette didn't slip in the shower, helping him to dry off and accompanied him back to his room. "I'll go grab some coffee and food. Do you need something?" "No,I'm good." "Alright, I'll be right back."

The brunette sat back at the bed, searching through the bag to see what else Hal might have brought. He found his mobile phone and the book he was currently reading. He had barely opened it and started reading, as his phone rang. Kai broke out in a cold sweat as he saw that his mother was the one calling. He panicked for a moment, even thinking about not picking up, but then telling himself that this would be very rude to her.

So he answered the phone, greeting her as normally as he could.  "Hello mum..."

"Kai, my dear, is everything alright? I've tried to call you multiple times since this morning, but you didn't answer. Have you forgotten your phone somewhere?" She sounded worried and he knew that she would be beside of herself of concern if he'll tell her that he was in the hospital, but he would not lie to her.

"No, I just haven't had it by me. Hal just fetched it for me from home." "Oh, so you're not at home right now? Where are you then on a sunday?" "Ähm...I'm in the hospital right now, but before you panick: I'm not injured or something like that.""In the hospital? Are you really alright? What happened?", she asked clearly anxious, a hint of fear in her voice.

Since he'd lost his parents his aunt and her husband who adopted him, were like parents to him, but his mother had always been very protective and caring. Therefore she was always worried and wasn't pleased with his jobchoose.

"I fainted this morning and Hal took me to the hospital", he explained unsure of how to continue, how to tell her that he was pregnant.

"And what caused it? Are you not eating or drinking enough? Or are you overworking yourself? Is it something serious?"

Kai thought for a moment before answering. "It's nothing of that. It was a result of exhaustion and dehydration."

"So you were not drinking enough and overworking yourself!"

Now she was sounding reproachfull and although her guess was wrong, the brunette felt guilty. He sighed, looking at the door to see if Hal would return anytime soon.

What was he even doing? Drinking a whole can of coffee? "Mum, I'll tell you the details but I would rather not discuss this through the phone. How about you and dad come over tommorrow for dinner and to talk?"

"Oh, that's a good idea! I'll tell your father right away. Please take care, dear and greet Haru-chan for me. I'm pleased to see you both. Shall I visit you tommorrow?"

A wave of panic hit the brunette; he was not ready yet, he needed some time to figure out how to deliver the news to them that they would be grandparents and that because he was _pregant._ "Thank you, but I'll be discharged tommorrow morning anyway and we can talk then, okay?" He managed to keep the panic from his voice, sounding perfectly calm. Apparently he could be very convincing if he wanted to, because his mother just said "Alright, I'll see you two tommorrow. Goodbye, Kai." "Goodbye mum, I love you."

" I love you too. "

After she had hung up Kai threw his phone back into the bag, laying back onto the pillow, covering his face with his arms.  _ How should I tell them? Will they be shoked or happy? I should calm down, the stress is not good for the baby.  _ He lowered one arm, laying one hand onto his stomach, althoug there was nothing to feel yet. _ It will be alright, Hal is by my side.  _

The brunette startled as like on cue the voice of the blond sounded.

" Is everything okay? Are you not feeling well? "

Kai sat up and declined, a hopefully real looking smile on his lips. 

"Everythings just fine." Hal looked at him with a frown,sitting right beside him. "No it's not. So what's wrong?" Okay, so maybe he could just convince his mother but not his lover and partner.  "My mother called just a minute ago. She was worried that I haven't picked up my phone before." "And what do you told her?"

" The truth of course! I couldn't lie to her! "

"Also about the baby?" Now the brunette lowered his gaze saiying "No, I didn't wanted to tell her through the phone so I invited my parents for dinner tommorrow evening. Then I'll tell them about my condition..." "But you're still afraid of their reaction?" Kai just nodded to that. "Don't be stupid. They're your parents,they love you and besides all parents are happy having grandchildren, don't you think?" "You're right, but it's still difficult." "I know but we will get through it together." Now a honest smile appeared on Kai's face.  "I love you." "I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Took me quite a while to translate and edit but I had help from my sister, so it wasn't that bad :) What do you think? Leave a review if you want. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with chapter 7 of Change. I hope you're not disappointed because I haven't updated in a while and that you'll keep enjoying this story!

Chapter 7

The next evening Kai swarmed  through the apartment franticly, trying to make it as comfortable and clean as possible. Hal had finally enough of it and pleaded the brunette energeticly to sit down and catch his breath, before he affected himself and the baby. Kai finally gave in, sat down, stroking his belly in discomfort. He was also very pale.  
"Is everything okay?", Hal asked concerned; Panik starting to rise in him.  
"Yeah... I'm just nauseatic", Kai soothed him with a grimace. The blond sighed in relief, caressed the brunettes cheek tenderly and went to the kitchen to make some tea and take care of dinner; Kai's parents should arrive any moment. Right on cue the doorbell rang and as stung by an adder, Kai jumped up, rushed to the door and opened it.  
"Kai, sweetheart, you look ill", his mother greeted him, as soon as she saw him, the worry clear in her voice and face. His father also looked concerned. Kai couldn't respond anything cause right at this moment his stomach turned around and a second later he ran to the bathroom, where he threw up.

Hal who had quickly left the kitchen, as the bell rang, asked Kai's anxious parents to came in and sat down, before he went to the bathroom to comfort his lover.  
Sighing he tried to help his beloved somehow, but he couldn't do much.  
After the brunettes stomach had calmed to a certain degree, they returned to the livingroom. Kai sat down, while Hal went for some water.  
"Kai, I thought you felt better? Perhaps you should go back to the hospital", his mother said urgently and laid one hand supportingly on her sons arm.  
"No... It's nothing serious, but I should still tell you about my condition."  
"What is it then? Some illness?", his father, Eto Akira, asked bewildered. Hal came back, carriying a tablet. He put it on the table and poured everyone a cup of tea, passing Kai a glass of water. He sat down right beside his Lover, who didn't dare to look at his parents, still silent.  
"Akira-san, Inoue-san we have to tell you something very important. Please stay calm and listen carefully."  
The couple exchanged a nervous look, before agreeing with a nod.

"Kai isn't ill, he's pregnant. You'll become grandparents."  
Mrs. Eto's blinked confused, while her husband turned pale.  
"That's a joke right? A really bad one I think. So, what's really wrong with Kai?" Mr. Eto said, taken aback, a unsteady smile on his face, that soon faded, as he noticed the deadly serious expression on Hals face.  
"We couldn't believe it either, but it's true. I understand that this sounds crazy but we have proof"  
And with that the blond got out the ultrasound picture of their baby from his jeanspocket and laid it on the table. Kais parents stared at it for several seconds, before they looked back up, shaken.  
"How is this even possible?", Mrs. Eto then whispered in disbelief, taking the picture in her slightly shaking hands.  
"The doctors don't know either, but our gynecologist said it was some kind of mutation." Mrs. Eto suddenly stood, rushed to her son and hugged him softly. "Kai sweetheart, everythings going to be okay, so please talk to us."

Slowly, hesitantly the brunette returned the hug, letting out a reliefed sob. "Yo...you're not mad?", he asked shakily.  
"We're surprised and confused but why would we be mad at you? We're your parents and we love you no matter what. So please calm down; stress is not good for the baby."  
Kai took a few deep breaths, feeling the stress fall away from him and gently freed himself from his mothers embrace. She smiled at him, tears at the corners of her eyes.  
"We're gonna be grandparents! That's wonderful, don't you think my dear?" She turned to her husband who nodded, still under shock, but he tried not to show it to much.  
He cleared his throat before he said in a serious tone: "I asume that you're the father Haru-san."  
Kai jerked at this and his mother stroked his back soothingly. "You're lovers, aren't you Haru-chan?" Mrs. Eto asked with a smile in the blonds direction.  
He returned the smile, reliefed, that she assimilated not only the homosexuality of her son, but also his pregnancy. "Yes, I'm the father and Kai and I are together for half a year now."  
Mr. Eto however doesn't seem particulary keen about it, but he stayed amazingly calm. Akira Eto wasn't the kind of man, who raises his voice or lose his temper, he rather keeps calm and takes the situation in firstly.  
"I hope that you're taking responsibility for this, Haru-san."  
"Of course Akira-san. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your son and our baby." "I'm glad to hear that. Then I leave them in your care."  
A sort of a smile now appeared on Mr. Eto's face and he exchanged a pleased look with his wife. She released Kai and hugged the pretty surprised Hal instead.  
At first Hal stiffened, since he wasn't used to the touch of strangers, but then he relaxed quickly. He suddenly realized, how much he missed his mother's embrace.

"Kai how are you feeling? Which week you're in?" Mrs. Eto was excited just like a child on christmas. The brunette answered, embarassed:  
"I'm two weeks pregnant now and I'm pretty well, except for the morning sickness."  
"Oh, I remember clearly as your mother was pregnant with you. Her morning-sickness was very bad."  
Kai grimaced in agony and his stomach responded with a light cramp. His mother laughed sympatheticly.  
"I'm so excited! We'll support you with anything, just don't be shy to ask for help, okay Kai?"  
"We will. Thank you very much." Both of them bowed politly. "That goes without saying. We're glad to be of any help for you."

Mrs. Eto sat back beside her husband and took a sip of tea admiringly. Kai did the same; the hot tea calmed his upset stomach and warmed his body up.  
"Haru-san are your parents already informed?", Mr. Eto asked suddenly. Kai almost spilled his tea and carefully glanced at Hal, who answered the question calmly.  
"My parents are dead."  
Kai saw the glint of pain in his lovers eyes and sadness overcame him.  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, Haru-chan. My husband shouldn't have asked..."  
"It's okay, don't worry about that."  
Kai laid his hand on the blonds and squeezed it softly. Hal gave him a warm smile, still a trace of sadness in his eyes.

Kai's parents stayed for two hours, they ate dinner together, talked about the baby and the arrangements, that had to be made. As they took their leave, Kai was glad that their reactions hadn't been as bad as he'd imagined, but also felt a bit sad. Sighing he cleaned the table, while Hal did the wash-up. After he had finished, the brunette helped his lover with the dishes, looking at him now and then until the blond noticed it. "Is something the matter?"  
"Are you very sad?"  
"Hm?", Hal replied absently, scrubbing one of the pots to get it clean.  
"When my father asked about your parents, you looked really sad."  
Kai looked attentivly at his boyfriend's face, his heart racing in anticipation of the answer.

"Of course I'm sad that my parents are not here anymore and never had the chance to became grandparents. But you give me this wonderful present, a family and a child, which I can take care of with all my love."  
Kai felt tears welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks.  
"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, please",Hal muttered softly and took his beloved in his arms. Holding him gently, he kissed his brow, murmurring soothing words.  
Kai couldn't say what was wrong with him; his emotions just overwhelmed him without warning, at the most awkward situations and he couldn't help it.  
"I don't know... it's probably the hormones", he sniffed with a little hiccup, which was absolute adorable in Hal's opinion.  
Kai had calmed down, retired from the embrace and looked up to his lover, slightly embarrassed.  
"Sorry, it just came over me."  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I don't know", Kai answered with a chuckle, that then turned into laughter.  
At first Hal was pretty surprised by the sudden mood swing of the brunette, but eventuelly smirked and laughed too.  
He was glad, that the brunette was well again; he'd prefered a cheerful Kai.

"Whaaaat?!", Kajiyama screamed in disbelief, while Director Masataka just sat at his desk, unusally bewildered and with raised eyebrows.  
Kai stood in front of Director Masataka's desk, his head lowered and his cheeks red with shame.  
Hal was standing right beside him, his arms entangled, and sighed.  
"Yes, we couldn't believe it ourselves Dr. Sawada doesn't understand it either."  
"But that's just crazy! Kai's a man! How the heck he's supposed to get pregnant?"  
Kajiyama torned his hair and paced through the office.  
"That came unexpected and changes things a lot."  
Masataka sounded resigned and wasn't particularly excited, but still assimilated the news pretty relaxed.  
"Kai, what had the doctor said?", he adressed the brunette.  
"I mustn't exert activities that are exhausting or dangerous."  
"I thought so. Until the baby is born, you'll work at the Intelligence Devision. And Hal, you also won't participate in any dangerous missions, but work together with Mitsuki-kun", Masataka decided, surving the two investigators with a sharp glance.  
"After all I couldn't be responsible for making the little one an orphan, before it's  
even born", he added with a faint smile, that made the parents-to-be sigh in relief.

The next two weeks Kai noticed how discomforting a pregnancy could be. The morning-sickness stayed, actually worsened and he felt so drained, that he'll went to bed immediatly after work or even slept on the sofa. Hal was worried about his lover, so he spent as much time as he could at his place, but he have to return back to his own home from time to time.  
One morning the brunette was feeling particulary bad, his limbs felt heavy, he could barely keep his eyes open and just the thought of eating something made his stomach turn. He hadn't even the strenght or the urge to leave the bed. He was glad that Hal was with him, although the blond couldn't cope with the situation, but just his presence was soothing. "I'll call Dr. Sawada just to be sure it's nothing serious." Hal took his phone, sat beside his lover and dialed Dr. Sawadas number. The female phisician answered after the second ring.  
"Hello? Dr. Sawada here, how can I help you?"  
The blond took a deep breath before he said:  
"Hello Dr. Sawada, this is Kurabayashi Hal."  
"Oh, Kurabayashi-san! How are you and Eto-san doing? Is something wrong?"  
Her voice tinged with slight worry.  
"Kai's having some problems; it's probably nothing serious though, but it still bothers me."  
"Give me a detailed description of his symptoms, please", she summoned calmly.  
Hal felt her calm pass on to him and his voice wasn't as tensed as before.  
"The morning sickness got worse, he's exhausted to the point that he has practically no energy and his limbs feel heavy."  
"How long has he been like that?"

"He was more or less fine the last two weeks, he's this bad since this morning."  
"That's kinda extraordinary, but considering that Eto-san's a male and his body isn't made for carrying a child it isn't surprising at all. Nevertheless I advise you a check up, just to be sure. The extent of the symptoms though is a bit unusual, but don't worry Kurabayashi-san. It's nothing serious, just the difficulties of pregnancy."  
Hal sighed, at ease, his tension fading away. "Eto-san needs to drink enough fluids to keep him hydrated; eating is also important and he should get plenty of rest. Come to me when he's feeling better. If he gets worse or anything happens call me immediately"  
"Thank you very much for the help Dr. Sawada. To be honest I was feeling kind of helpless before", he admitted.

"That's understandable and you're welcome. Please send Eto- san my regards. Goodbye Kurabayashi-san", she answered, in her usuall cheerfull tone. "I will. And see you later." Hal hung up and went to the kitchen, where he brewed coffee for him and Tea for Kai and prepared some breakfast.  
The brunette was about to protest, since he didn't feel like eating at all, but Hal insisted to it and to his relief he was able to keep the food down. "We're going to Dr. Sawada for a checkup when you're feeling better.You need to drink and eat and rest if you are tired", the blond informed his lover, stroking his cheek.  
Kai hummed his acknowledgement, leaning into the touch. "Do you want to go back to sleep or should I carry you to the living room?"  
"I'll sleep for a bit if you don't mind", the brunette replied and snuggled back into the blanket. "Alright. I'm going to call Kajiyama about our absence."

Two hours later Kai was feeling well enough to take the ride to Dr. Sawada. That is until the car started driving. Just a few minutes after they'd departed he got sick. The guilty conscience was clear on Hal's face as he was rubbing the back of his lover soothingly, who just seemed to throw his guts up. "Being pregnant sucks", he grumbled as he'd finally finished. "The info brochures said that It'll get better in the third trimester."  
"Great. That's not helping at all." "We can ask Dr. Sawada what to do about the morning-sickness", Hal suggested and handed the brunette a bottle of water. He was still pale as a nurse led them to a examination room and Kai laid down on the examination table and started rubbing his belly in discomfort. Hal set a chair besides him and sat down. They needn't to wait long until Dr. Sawada entered the room and greeted them with a warm smile.

"Eto-san, how are you?"  
"I've been better", Kai responded grumpily and she gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "I'll prescribe you a phytogenic medicine for the nausea." "Oh thank god" The gynecologist laughed good heartedly and started the check up. After drawing blood, taking his blood pressure, his weight and scanning his belly, she sat in front of the ultrasound machine.  
"Everything perfectly normal so far. So, schould we look after the baby now?"  
Kai nodded; his heart pounded in exitement and Hal seemed quiet nervous too.

"Don't be scared, the gel is a little bit cold", Dr. Sawada warned her patient, before she squeezed the gel on Kai's belly. Despite her warning, he startled at the cold feeling on his skin. The physican ran the probe head of the transducer over the light bulge and abdomen, pressing some buttons on the ultrasound machine, studying the frame.  
A mild frown appeared on her forehead and both men were immediatly alarmed.  
Dr. Sawada turned to them.  
"Dou you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?", she asked. The couple nodded, their faces full of exitement. Neither of them had got the first ultrasound of their baby, no wonder they were nervous. Smiling, the female doctor pressed another button and loud heartbeats filled the room.  
As if charmed Hal and Kai listened to the rhythmical sound, the fact that they would became parents, was now within reach, undenaible. Until it finally got to them. Heartbeats.  
"Why are there two heartbeats?", Hal asked alarmed, shiffting around the chair. He looked at Kai, who kept his glance on the female.  
Dr. Sawada inspected the screen highly concentrated. Her frown turned into a cunfused expression, then into pure disbelief. Energeticly she turned around, to face the couple with a bright smile.

"I can't believe that I hadn't noticed it before! Now it explains the permanent tiredness and the worse morning sickness."  
Kai and Hal awaited the answer curiously, though they didn't understand a thing.  
"Congratulations! You're having twins!"  
Leaden silence followed, where both men just looked perplexed at the smiling female, until the realization hit them like a bomb.  
"Twins!?", Kai asked full of surprise and bewilderment.  
"Yes and both seem fine. But I can't say if they're identical or fraternal. That must wait until the next visit."  
Kai just needed to let the news sink in and Hal obvisiouly too.  
"It's sure surprising and stunning for you. If you have any questions, be sure to ask."  
Kai looked at the sonogram, where two tiny creatures could be seen with two black spots, which seemed to bee the hearts.

They would get two baby's, not just one, but two! The thought of taking care of two baby's was frightening, but it couldn't be helped. They were there now and he would love both of them. With the support of Hal and his parents it was possible to manage it. What about Hal? What was he thinking? Kai glanced at the blond, who seemed overwhelmed and insecure, but as he gave him a hesistant smile, the blond's features relaxed into a encouraging smile.  
Dr. Sawada printed the sonogramm out and gave it to the couple, together with some brochures about twin- pregnancys and the daily life with twins.  
"The fact, that you'll have to carry two baby's now means a bigger burden for your body, Eto- san. Expect the other symptoms in progressing pregnancy, you'll have to deal with worse back aches and higher blood pressure. I advice a visit every two weeks."  
She wiped the gel off Kai's belly and registered the results into his medical folder.  
Meanwhile the brunette sat up, fixed his clothes and looked at his partner who took his hand. Silently they gazed into each others eyes. Hal's seemed to say: I'm here for you. Kai responded with a glance full of trust and devotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Since Mr. And Mrs. Eto's names were never mentioned in the manga I was so free and named them myself :) Sorry again for any grammar or spelling mistakes and my bad english >_< and thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


End file.
